My Arcobaleno
by Loner72
Summary: Short story,Parent Tsuna and Kids Arcobaleno
1. Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunayoshi took 7 kids from the streets and allow them to live with him it's been three mouths since he had taken them in, when he first saw them he felt  
>sorry for them. That is when he decided to take them in, he notices when they were there for the first 2 weeks they did not trust him but he gain their trust and now<br>they're a family.

"Reborn I told you already I will not allow you to drink espresso you have to drink milk or juice." Tsuna always have to go though the same thing every morning  
>ever since he allowed Reborn to taste espresso he became addict to it.<p>

"Why can't I it's not fair, you're going to allow the blonde idiot and my lackey drink energy drinks?"

"It's not good for you and who told you I give Colonnello and Skull energy drinks?"

"You just prove my point I don't even know in till you told me."Tsuna just hit himself in the head,why did his kids have to be this way,he is starting to think that they  
>are really not kids he thinks their monsters that wants to hurt him and his sanity. "Ok drink some espresso but this is your last time."<p>

"You always say that yet I always get you to allow me to drink more some father, now make me some espresso I want it to strong no sugar and no cream."

"Kora! I want some Lipovitan oh and some cookies with that no rice balls kora."

The great and mighty Skull-sama wants some too but with pancakes.

"I would like some oolong tea please and thank you father."

"Some cake and tea would be nice as well."

Tsuna just looks at his kids he loves them and he would not want it any other way. "I love you guys so much, ok give me a minute and I will your things ready." Tsuna turns around and was about to start cook but he hears some thing that comes from all of his kids even Verde. "WE LOVE YOU TOO FATHER!"

That's almost bright him to tears he smiles at his kids."How about spend the rest of the day together?" Tsuna said as he get the pancake mix out.

"Ok we don't mind we will love to spend the rest of the day with you."

At the end of the day if a person would walk into Tsuna house they would see seven kids cuddle up with a teen, all of them has a nice smile on their face.


	2. The Problem With Pets

Tsuna really wished he never had gotten his kids pets. For one they just cause more destruction just like their masters (his kids), two all the pets would is just add more to the destruction and it's not easy handing them.

"Skull please tell Oodako to stay put he is destroying all the furniture."Tsuna regret this pet the most how can something that was so small turn in to something so big and so destructive."

The great and mighty Skull-sama will not do such a thing. Go on Oodako do whatever you want to do, father I want you to hold me now." Skull has his arms reach out for Tsuna, Tsuna sometimes doesn't understand his kids he just sign. "Come here Skull I'll carry you."

Next pet

"REBORN DON'T TURN HIM IN TO A GUN THE MAN ONLY ASK WHAT YOUR NAME WAS." Tsuna is going to die,you see the pet Reborn picked is a magical chameleon. The thing is he can transform his pet in to any thing he wants, right now he turn it in to a gun for self-defense he says. Poor man is going though so much fear right now he wants to run away but Reborn threaten him.

"Why do you want to know my name your just another pervert aren't you?"

"N-n-no please do not shoot me I have a family please don't."

"I didn't ask if you had a family or not answer the question I ask you got it?"

"Reborn come here now you can't kill any one come on we're going home." Tsuna pick Reborn up and ran for his life he is hoping the man does not want revenge.

Next pet

Tsuna is just sitting eating his favorite snack, watching the blue sky and he feels pretty much happy. Unknown to him some one is watching him."Kora Falco do you  
>see our target, ok when I say go you take that rice ball away and we will share."<p>

Tsuna was about to put the rice ball in to his mouth but then something came down and took his rice ball. "NANI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT." Tsuna heard giggling coming from some where he walks towards the bushes to see Colonnello eating his food and he even has a side kick. "COLONNELLO explain to me why do you have MY FOOD."

"Kora! I do not know what your talking about, I don't take your food."

"You have evidence all over your face can you explain that to me?"

"Kora! no I can not but I do have one thing to say to you."

"What?

"Kora! Falco fly me away."Tsuna just watch as the bird take his son away to the nearest window." COLONNELLO YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" That is why he regrets getting Colonnello a bird as a pet. Tsuna did not have any other problems with the other pets, but he really regrets getting his dare three son their pets.


	3. Breakfast

Tsuna was not that good of a cook he would try to make thing's special for his children. However every time he would step in the kitchen he would either burn some thing or make something that isn't food, some times he is lucky he would cook without any trouble,but that is almost every blue moon.

So today he wants to cook a really good-home made breakfast but he had no idea how to start it off. "This is going to be hard where are the eggs at." Tsuna already had a hard time trying to find the ingredients just when it can't get worst a little toddler comes in and distract's him.

"Papa what are doing up so early the great and m 'yawns' mighty Skull-sama misses you." Tsuna turns around and sees Skull but he is not the only one."You left us in the bed all by our self and we were cold so we came to 'yawns' find you." Reborn was holding Skull hand they were so close to each other.

"Gomen I want to cook you guys a home-made breakfast but I guess I can't." Tsuna looks down he really wants to cook for his children but it seems like he failed as a father. "Kora! you're not even a good cook and besides you don't have to do it." Tsuna like up to another pair of kids it was Colonnello and Fon.

"Father you 'yawns do not have to always have to cook for us you need a break every once in a while." Tsuna eyes lower a little even if their comments are rude some times it just means they love him. "Ok come let's get you guys back to bed and we can over sleep if we want to I'll just take you out to eat."

Tsuna scoop them all up he heard a 'yay' from their mouths and he walk towards his room and set them down. He put the covers around them,then on himself he whisper. "I love you guys."

"We love you too idiot-father."


	4. I Want Your Attention

Tsuna knows one thing it's that when that certain day come and it's almost every day, he hates it so much. When his kids want attention they want it now, so Tsuna pretty much has to multitask him self so they all can feel equal.

However with him even doing that his kids always find a way to make him do more. "Father I need a new science kit the one you gave me is overly boring I need a new one."The one who hardly ask for any thing is asking him for a science kit, that's why he loves Verde.

"Sure actually I already have a new one for you how about we go get it."

"Ok but you have to hold me while we walk there. "Verde reach his arm out he wants to be held by his father only because of his curiosity. He  
>knows his brothers and sister love to be held he wants to know how it feels.<p>

So Tsuna picks Verde up and walk towards the science room. Which is supposed to be a surprise for Verde,but some one comes and ruin it.

"Oi I want to be held too come on idiot-father pick me up. "It's Reborn the one who always want to be held Tsuna thinks Reborn just like the attention.

"No back off he is about to give me my science kit and I need it so go play somewhere else."

"What did you say Verde if I want to be held by the idiot-father I will be held so you go back off."

Tsuna knows one thing for sure it's when his kids get in to a fight it's dangerous they love to use their new abilities which makes it worst."Look I'll just hold the both of you ok come on Reborn.

Now Tsuna has to carry two of his kids and now a another one comes his way. "Kora! I wanna be held too it's no fair that they're being held."Colonnello made a pouting face he wants to be held too.

"No your not invite so stay down there."Both Reborn and Verde say at the same time.

"See there is one more spot for you Colonnello and besides I know it's not fair if I don't carry you either come here." Tsuna wants to play the fair father card but the two he is already carrying won't allow this.

"No we do not need anymore useless junk on us."

"Reborn and Verde stop it how about I will give you guys some candy if you allow Colonnello to come on." He glaces at both boys, Reborn and Verde  
>do some whispering then says.<p>

"If you allow us to stay up all night with you than we'll say ok." Tsuna shook his hand saying it's a deal.

"Kora! yay pick me up now oh and Reborn you have to let me join too.

"Of course you idiot why wouldn't we and plus we can have lots of snacks right Verde?" Tsuna watches as his kids talk and get along with each other he smiles at them some times they can really surprise him.

"THE GREAT AND MIGHTY SKULL-SAMA WANT YOUR ATTENTION FATHER." Skull came running up to them and he tackles Tsuna keg. "Skull be  
>careful I have Reborn, Verde and Colonnello in my hands you need to watch it."<p>

"I do not care come on put them down and take me out to eat."

"No lackey your suppose to be sleeping right now didn't I give you some pills that make you sleep?"

"Reborn you gave him what? how could you and that might have been dangerous he could have died."

"Kora! but he is still alive isn't he so I don't see the problem."

"I as well do not see any thing wrong with him, he is still the annoying brat like he always is."

Tsuna just wanted to pass out right now how can his children not care about on another. "Look I'm going to carry all of you and I don't want to hear a word. I will take you guys out to eat later on ok now no one say any thing."

That day and that night Tsuna was so tired he had to sleep for three days and man once he woke up he just saw the mess and went back to sleep.


	5. Trick Or Treat

Tsuna did not know if he should go out tonight he wants to but,at the same time he does not. It's not that he hates this day, he actually like it but he is afraid  
>at the same time. Today is Halloween and his kids want to go out so they can go trick or treating. This will be the first time they ever go trick or treating.<p>

So they are pretty excited about the entire thing but Tsuna is not, he knows when he take them out to treat or treat they will terrify people. It's always been like that since Tsuna takes them out all the time. Even if he did not want to take them out he had to he did not want to let them down so he has agree to take them.

So he was going to go out and get their costume but they said they had it already Tsuna wonders what type of costume they're going to wear. "Hey are you guys  
>ready yet we need to get going. "It's been 2 hours since they started to get ready it's taking them for ever.<p>

"WE WANT TO LOOK JUST RIGHT SO GIVE US 4 MORE MINUTES." Tsuna hates when they do this,it's always 'I want to look good' thing. After 4 minutes later they step out and boy Tsuna is surprise. Reborn is dress up like a lion cub with flame as his mane and his tail was the same. Skull is dress up like as a hedgehog he looks so cute. Colonnello is surprising dress up as a cat he has the cat ears, tail every thing.

Fon is dress up as a dragon the costume looks just right even if that is a weird costume. Viper is dress up as what seems like a reaper he even has the scythe to go with it. Verde is dress up as a scientist. Tsuna looks at his kids with joy, but he does miss his daughter he hopes Aria is treating her right.

"So this is what took you guys so long you all look so cute, well we should get going." Tsuna and the others go out for trick or treating and Tsuna stays back as he watch them go to house one after another.

"Hey idiot-father look how much candy I have isn't amazing?" Reborn came and ask him with a smile, that's really the first time Tsuna ever seen him like this.

"Kora! I have a lot too, Reborn how about we trade when we get home." Reborn replied with a nod he smile at Colonnello they are finally acting like brothers.

"You know I'm proud of you guys and yes Reborn I think it is pretty amazing to have that much candy." The other kids came around Tsuna asking him question they wanted to go to the other house by them self.

"Sure go on I'll be watching you guys from the back." That decision made the entire night go good to bad.

"Hey what's a couple of brats doing out here all by themselves? oh looks like you have a good amount of candy."

"What did you just call me you over grown idiot?"

"Kora! you better back off or else.

"Or else what?" The moment he asked that question he regret it Viper used one of his illusion, Verde shock them to death and the others just watch and ate their candy.

**"Stop that hurts please don't it's demons from hell!**

"Reborn the great and mighty Skull-sama will trade you a chocolate bar for that gum."

"OK but you have to give me two plus some of that cake you have at home."

**"Please help me I need help me I'm going to die."**

"Kora Fon how about I'll trade 8 pieces of my candy if you will give me your toy at home."

"Hmm ok but how about we just share it and we can share our candy too."

"Kora! That's a great idea it's a deal then."

Tsuna just watch the scene a mix of anger and fear overwhelm him he did not have any idea how he is going to explains this." You guys I want you to grab your candy and your brothers and RUN!" At that every one got up and walk/ran with their father, that was the most horrible Halloween ever in Tsuna's life.


	6. Jealousy Can Be A Pretty Ugly Thing

"Hey my cute little brother it's been a while hasn't." Dino looks at Tsuna he really is happy to see Tsuna.

"Oh Dino your here I don't think you'll be here and I'm happy to see you too." Tsuna allows him to come in and get comfortable, he sees one of his kids and he calls him over.

"Viper I want you to tell the others that I'm going to be busy so don't come to me for any thing." Viper held out his  
>hand, Tsuna already know what that means. "Ok here just please don't allow them to bother me."<p>

"Tsuna I don't know you had kids who is the special lady oh I am so jealous."Dino shot an arm around Tsuna.

"Wait what? No they are adopted and I would never have any relationship with any one I'm still young what is wrong with you."

"Well ok I guess your still signal so how about we change that." Dino playfully rub himself on Tsuna. "No I still have to rise them and I really don't want a relationship." Dino just let him go and walk towards the kitchen.

With The Little Arcobaleno

"He said what how dare him! he cannot ignore us."

"Kora that's no fair some guy just show up and try to take **our** father away I won't allow it."

"I do believe father has an expiation now does he Viper?"

"Nope he just told me to tell you guys to not bother him and that's all no expiation."

"The great and mighty Skull-sama will not be ignore I say we get that guy out of here."

"I can't believe father would do such a thing, we need to get that man out of here now."

"Fon did you just say what I think you just said?" Reborn was not sure only because Fon is known as the kind one not like this.

"Wow Kora that's amazing you should act like this more but let's think of a plan to get that guy out of here." Verde just walk into the room with a bottle in his hand."I do believe this will work." The little toddlers smile evilly.

Down Stairs...

"Tsuna how come you have not been out lately, I mean have you been in this house like forever?" Dino takes a sip of the tea Tsuna just made him.

"What are you talking about I've been out for almost every day now, I always go out."

"Are you sure because I have not seen you around much and neither has the others. We are worry about you after all."

"Look trust me I have been out all the time, it's just that I put all my time in to my kids and I don't mind."

**"Kora this is what we are going to do Fon you go give Tsuna this and then you'll give that stupid guy** this."

"Well at least you-

"Excuse me father I have brought you and your friend a gift." Fon step in the kitchen with two rice balls he hides his smile on his face."Here you have this one  
>and this is for you father, please I hope you enjoy it."<p>

"Wow this is really good Tsuna you never told me that your kids can cook."Dino devours his rice ball while Tsuna look at Fon 'He would never do any thing devious to hurt any one I know he won't but they will. "Fon where is your brothers at?"

"They are out side playing, why would you like me to go get them for you?" Fon look so innocently at Tsuna 'what was I thinking he is too sweet to do something like that.'

"No Fon yo-

"My stomach hurts a lot sorry Tsuna I have to go hom- oh my stomach." Dino said in pain his stomach started to act up out of no where.

"Do you need my help? Dino you look horrible here let me call your family over."

Fon smile and walk away, he reported back to the others.

"So did it work come on tell us."

"Kora I bet it was funny."

"Come now I want to know how my experiment worked."

It worked nicely and Verde if I may ask what did you give him?"

"I gave him something that tends to make people use the bathroom a lot, but that's be hide us now we should go to father."

"HAI!


	7. The Friends part 1

Today the Arcobaleno is happy they really never had much fun in their life. However their father always make it fun, they really love their father a lot but what happens when a certain group comes along and ruin this fun?

"Tenth we came over to see you, sorry for the intrusion."

"Yo what's up Tsuna it's been too long since we have seen each other." Tsuna looks up to see his two best friends, he place Skull down to go see them.

"Gokudrea-Kun and Yamamoto it's has been too long I miss you guys so much."

"How has it been?"

**"Who the heck are they? Please don't tell me that they're his friends." **Reborn looks at Tsuna as he hugs both of the teens and gesture  
>them in.<p>

"Be quiet and don't say those type of thing's to tenth, your not worthy to say such words."

**"Who ever they are their annoying and very noise." **Verde watch as the one call Gokudrea yelled at that Yamamoto guy.

"It's ok Gokudrea please calm dow-

"Father I hope you did not forget about us you were just playing a game with us." Verde gave Tsuna the 'finish what you started' look.

"Tenth who those little brats-wait don't tell me you and some woman did **that**, and now you have to take care of them now." Gokudrea went through a lot of emotional stuff before, but this is the breaking point.

"For your information we are not '**brats** we are his kids and you sir need to go back from where **you **came from." Verde hates that word brats it's just for some reason that certain word makes him mad.

"Kora! Verde is right you guys need to leave."

"What did you say, you little stupid brat why won't you shut up."

**"Why won't you leave the great and mighty Skull-sama** **house and go somewhere else."**

"Kora! you need to watch that 'brat' you idiot."

Tsuna watch as his kids and his friend fight each other, he has no idea what to do." Um how about we all just calm down and

"SHUT THE HECK UP THIS IS NOT YOUR FIGHT SO SHUT IT!

"DON'T YELL AT TENTH YOU IDIOT BRATS LEARN SOME RESPECT."

"WHY WON'T YOU LEARN SOME RESPECT!"

"_NO please don't fight you'll destroy the house just stop already._

"Maa maa Tsuna it's ok how about we go get some tea and have some snacks."

_"Well I guess just in till they stop and it won't be that bad we can catch up_."

"NO YOU WON'T YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY." Skull jump on Yamamoto back and held on to him tight." Skull what are you doing get off of Yamamoto you can't do that."

"Yes I can and I will if you want me to get off then you must spend time with us and not them."

"It's ok Tsuna go on and spend time with them me and Gokudrea will sit back and watch." Tsuna and every one else gave him a surprise look they don't expect it to be that easy.

"What's wrong with you baseball-freak you can't do that." Yamamoto just walk over to Gokudrea and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on didn't you say some thing about making Tsuna happy, leaving him alone and allowing him to spend time with his family is better c'mon let's go to his room."

"Well it's ok you guys can wait up in my room."

"Ok see ya Tsuna."

So they left without any fight or any thing, every one really thought Yamamoto meant his word or so they thought.

Extending Ending~

"Are you really serious Yamamoto why would you do that."

"Gokudrea there is no way I was serious about that, it was all just a trick we need the others. So we just need to call them over then we will get Tsuna back deal?" Yamamoto puts his hand out and he has a smirk with it.

"Now your talking my style it's a deal."


	8. The Friends part 2:The Plans

"Ok Gokudrea they should be coming soon so we should get ready."

"How are we going to explain this to tenth? he is going to wonder why those idiots are here." Gokudrea still did not have any idea what Yamamoto is planing he is really confuse.

"We don't explain it to him, he's not even going to know they're going to come through the window. I told them to meet us out side of Tsuna window and we'll help them up."

"Is there any thing else I should know about?"

"Nope you'll just have to wait and see my plan, I feel sorry for the kids because I won't hold back."

Down Stairs...

"We can't let our guard down the fact that they are still here makes us more vulnerable." Reborn and the other kids were in a circle trying to focus on a plan.

"Kora! I know that guy who smiles too much can not be trusted we have to come up with a plan."

"Maybe we should do that same plan we did with that guy who came over the other day."

"No Skull that won't work not right now we need to do a more extreme plan that will make them never come back again."

"Fon is right this plan has to have some thing that will make them remember the pain and suffering. It needs some thing so horrible that they will never forget."

"KORA I HAVE ONE CAN WE DO IT? COME ON SAY YES."

"Ok your being too loud lets hear it out and it has to no it** must** be good."

"Kora it will trust me just come closer and you'll see what I'm talking about." After a little whispering they all lean back."That's your plan it's a great one let's do it."

"The great and mighty Skull-sama approve of this plan since it has explosions and many other thing's too."

"I do believe I can do some of those thing I don't have trouble with that." Fon thought for a second before adding."I hope this plan will work out."

"Kora! oh it will kora now all we have to do is get the materials and get Viper to join us too."

"Let's get start!"

Up Stairs...

"Yo what's up every one it seems you all really did come." Yamamoto smiles then let every one up to Tsuna room.

"Tell us Yamamoto-nii why are we here all you said is that it's an emergency." Lambo said as he sat down on Tsuna bed and begin to eat grape candy. "Well as you all know Tsuna is **our** best friend and we all love being around him. We also know that we hate when others try to take him away and right now there are 6 people or should I say kids that are doing that."

"Wait a minute Sawada had kids? I extremely never knew that but what is the point of all this."

"You see they are taking Tsuna away from us and we can't let that happen, so we need a plan to make them see that Tsuna is ours and only ours."

"Kufufu ok so what is the plan?"

"Thanks for asking Mukuro because I want to make a plan with you and the others will be getting the traps ready."

"Just what is your plan herbivore?"

"You'll see I already have part 1 of my plan done which is you guys and part 2 is with Mukuro and part 3 is a secret, let's get started shall we."


	9. Trying Not To Get Caught

"I wonder what the other's are up to they have not been down stairs for a while. Now that I think about it Reborn and the others has not been down here either." Tsuna may not be so smart but he knows when some thing is up so he goes to investigate. As he goes up the stairs, he does not hear any thing it just seems very quiet too quite.

"Reborn if you try to scare me I won't let you sleep in my bed any more so don't even try." Tsuna walks around trying to make sure there is no one near. "Where  
>are you guys at? come on you have woa-" Tsuna tripped on something now he is hanging up side down. "HIII GET ME DOWN FROM HERE NOW!"<p>

"Kora! I thought we caught one it's just father you made us get all worked up for nothing thanks a lot kora!" Skull,Reborn and the others came out of hiding.

"Why are all of you guys sitting in place it's like your waiting for someone." Tsuna kept that in his head 'Now that I think about it they can never play with each other this well. I need to keep a closer eye on them they could and would do any thing to them. "Father why are you glaring at us? we have not done any  
>thing wrong."<p>

"Maybe idiot-father is just having some problems if so I can help you that problem." Reborn smiles evilly as he pull Leon out and make him transform in to a gun.

"WAIT the great and mighty Skull-sama has a better idea how about father go to his friend's room and we can't cause any trouble."

"Great idea now go come on already just leave now."

"I'm going just give me a second." Tsuna left after that but he still was suspicious of his own kids for some reason he just does not trust them.

"This plan will not work if he keep going around the house he's going trigger some more traps we have get him to stay in one place for a long time, Verde thinks hard but he does not come up with a solution he is stuck. "Let's worry about that later we send him to his own room so it's not dangerous in there."

In Tsuna Room...

"Kufufu looks like some one finally has an eye for this type of stuff I thought I was the only one who likes it."

"Hahaha that's not true people like acid but they just don't know how to use it."

"You two are just talking as if we do not have any thing else to do we still have traps to set up so come on damn it,did you finish the compound we need it." Gokudrea look at Yamamoto and Mukuro who were having a good conversation. "Kufufu your them impatient one."

"Some one is at the door Lambo-san can hear them what do I do?"

"That might be tenth you all have to hide now." Gokudrea started to put thing under the bed in the closet every where he can think of." You taking all of our hiding places where are we extremely suppose to hide at now octopus-head."

"All of you get on his bed and hide there." They gave him a 'I am not doing that' face, but the door was opening and well they all move to the bed. "Hey tenth do you need something?" Gokudera was so nervous but Yamamoto kept his calm."No I just came to see how you guys were doing and we can hang out the other's said that I should spend time with you two."

**"Kufufu this is so uncomfortable remove your leg you idiot."**

**"How about you be quiet you're making too much noise with your complaining so extremely stop** that."

**"Lambo-san hates this being under the same bed as you guys you make it feel like hell."**

**"I'll show you how hell feel if you do not shut up stupid herbivore."**

"Gokudera-Kun did you hear some thing almost as if some one is talking I think maybe it's my imagination."

"Yeah tenth it is your imagination I do not hear any thing do you Yamamoto?"

"Nope not a word you know Tsuna it would be nice if you get us some snacks so we can talk with each other right Gokudrea?"

"Yes now go tenth we're dying of hunger." Tsuna look at his friends they were acting weird but he shook it off and left to go make some snacks.

"What is wrong with you idiots we almost got caught we need to be more careful if he finds out he'll be mad."

"Look here herbivore it's not my fault tell that to them."

"It does not matter we need to find a way to keep him out of this."

"Wait Lambo-san has an idea how about we just send him to Yamamoto-nii place because the shop needs help."

"Wait my old man needs help? I have to go he needs me and I want to be there."

"No you won't ok when he comes back in and Yamamoto you will ask him."After a few seconds later Tsuna came back in with snacks."Tsuna can I please ask you a big favor can you please go help my old man at the sushi shop pleases?"

"Well I was going to go out any ways to get some more milk but I guess I can help out but can you watch the kids they will be ok just watch them."

"Oh don't worry we'll watch them alright their every move." Tsuna sweat-dropped but said ok and he was gone and then Mukuro takes off the mask."Kufufu it's not that hard trying to be Yamamoto it's actually easy."

"Yeah whatever oi bring him out of the closet."Lambo and Hibari brought out a tied up Yamamoto who was so angry." It's not fair I wanted to help him out why it's just not right."Yamamoto went in to a small counter and got all depressed but Ryohei gave him energy and now he's ok.

"Let's get this plan started I won't hold back." Yamamoto had a dark aura around him making the others worry about him.

"Lambo-san knows one thing before today is over some one is going to die."

**The plans are coming together just what is Yamamoto planing and what are the Arcobaleno planing? See in the next chapter.**


	10. Bath Time

Tsuna never really knew why his kids hates bath time, it's not that bad but they all hated even Fon and he hardly hates any thing Viper,Verde does not  
>like it neither so pretty much all of his kids hate bath time and would do any thing to get out of it. However today they will get into that tub one way or the other.<p>

"Reborn get back here right now Skull don't do that get down from the window. Ugh why do you guys make it so hard for the most simplest thing's all you  
>have to do is get into that tub and wash yourself's." He tries to reach for Colonnello but he just jumps on top of the bookshelf and throws books at Tsuna."What are you doing are you nut's that can hurt me you know I-itai! Reborn WHY WOULD YOU THROW THAT AT ME IS THAT... A GRENADE HIIII HOW DID YOU EVEN GET ONE."<p>

Tsuna panic a little he tried to think of a way to get rid of it but it was too late in the end his children did not take a bath that day.


	11. The Plans

"Hey guys did you hear that I thought I heard Gokudera voice saying something about the kids booty trapping the house." Lambo feels unease about this he really thinks something bad will happen to them.

"Lambo didn't I told you to go to your hiding place we need to be prepared for the little brats." Yamamoto grabs Lambo and dragged him to a room. "Look stay here and make sure no one comes pass here alright good."

Lambo sits on the bed that is in the room he pops a grape candy into his mouth and plays with his hands. "Yare yare why do I have to always deal with thing's like this 'sniff' what's that smell 'cough' is that sleeping gas I feel a bit sleepy." Lambo slowly drifts to sleep and then he was knock out  
>cold. Fon comes in the room to see someone laying on the bed he thought they were able to get the other big meanie but when he took a look at him he was surprise.<p>

"There is another one this isn't good if there is one it must be more I have to warn Reborn before it's too late." Fon ran out of the room and he went down stairs not before he tied Lambo up and went down stairs. While going down stairs Fon overheard people voices he went closer to go check.

"I know that already so you don't have to tell me twice." It sounded like an argument to Fon he lean closer so he can hear more but he lean in too much and he fell through.

The two people in the room looked at Fon and Fon looked back. The two men had suits on and they had guns in their hand right away Fon is scared. He wants his big brother but the men comes closer to him. "Hey brat do you know a person named Enma if you do spill it."Fon need to do something that  
>would distract the man so he gather all his bravery and spoke back.<p>

"You said spill do you mean spill the beans? or spill the juice or maybe-

"Stop playing games brat tell us or we will kill you, do you want to die?"

"Do you mean die of laughter because of your face or die of sadness because I have to deal with you rotten stench?"

The other man who was standing next to the red-head guy laughed at him. "This little kid is making fun of you and it's so funny that such a small kid can say such funny thing's."

"Shut up! look litt- where did he go? quick find him he might know where Enma is now." Both men left the room while Fon was hanging upside down.

"Huh grown-ups are the most easiest to fool now I really should get going before they find Reborn." Fon left the room and headed down stairs he had to make sure he was careful because the house is small after all.

_**With Gokudrea..**_

Gokudrea watch as Skull and Reborn sits there eating in his face, he could feel his stomach growling. He kept trying to cut the rope free Gokudrea heard some foot steps. Gokudrea turned to see a red-head and a blue-head men he screamed for his life he tried to warn the little kids but they didn't listen.

He finally got free but the moment he did they fired a bullet and it was heading right towards Reborn and Skull. Gokudrea knew if they get hurt then Tsuna would be so upset,he blocked the bullet. "Kora! what was that Reborn are you sh-" Colonnello saw them he just stared and they had stare back.

"Kora! who let strangers in our house that was a stupid decision, if father sees them he'll freak out."

"Well it's obviously that we didn't let them in and they do have us at gun point so you put two and two together dummy."

"Uh huh even the great and mighty Skull-sama can figure it out I know you can Colonnello."

"Kora! I get it now you're playing a game and the game is cops and robbers right?" At that everyone in the room face-palmed they could not believe  
>how dense he was acting. "Yeah Colonnello were playing cops and robbers, since we're the cops we are going to shot you."<p>

"Kora! really? but I thought the police were suppose to be the good guys oh well good guys can change too." The two men were so tired of this they have a gun and they're pointing it at the kids yet they're not scared.

"Reborn I have to warn you we have intruders in the house we have to- father your home." Tsuna looks at the sight his mouth wide open when he saw the gun pointing at his kids and Gokudrea looking all messed up he just fainted. Gokudrea and the kids looked at him and then back at the two unknown man.

They all took out their weapons and beat both man to death. When Tsuna woke up to see his kids and his friends eating together. "You guy's what happen here the place looks a mess and why are all of you here." Tsuna sat up fully so he could get a better look at them.

"Oh well we were going to go to war but decided to just eat the sushi you brought home and become good friends."

Yamamoto smiled happily at Tsuna and moved him closer to him but then Viper grab Tsuna hand and pulled him back. "Let go of him if you want him then you have to pay me other than you won't touch him." Yamamoto looked at him with his eyes he lower them then he pull Tsuna closer to him with all  
>of his force. But then Reborn join in he pulled Tsuna back, Ryohei thought it was an extreme tag-war game so he hop right in next to Yamamoto.<p>

"I thought we made a pact that whoever Tsuna choose the other side can't get mad so give him to me right now."

"He did not even choose you at all so give him back you idiot before the truce is broken."

"Lambo-San doesn't care about any truce anymore you tied me up and put me in closest I won't forgive you."

"Oh wow now the cow is mad what are you going to sob?" Verde stuck out his tongue and then Lambo shock him with his lightning.

"You shock me how dare you I'm the only who is able to shock people you'll pay for this. Verde shock Lambo and then that's when everyone begun to attack one another.

"You guy's stop it already you're going to destroy the house."Tsuna heard nothing but weapons clashing,but when he asked again they told him. "SHUT UP THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT."

Even his friends told him to shut up Tsuna signed he knew it will end soon he sat there and watched as he ate sushi. Towards the end of the battle Tsuna could see that everyone was tired. In the end his small little Arcobaleno won."VICTORY IS OURS BUT NOW WE'RE SLEEPY." They all wobble to Tsuna and held their arms up he knew what that meant. He picked them up and took them to bed.

_**Thanks For Reading..**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok Gokudrea they should be coming soon so we should get ready."

"How are we going to explain this to tenth? he is going to wonder why those idiots are here." Gokudrea still did not have any idea what Yamamoto is planing he is really confuse.

"We don't explain it to him, he's not even going to know they're going to come through the window. I told them to meet us out side of Tsuna window and we'll help them up."

"Is there any thing else I should know about?"

"Nope you'll just have to wait and see my plan, I feel sorry for the kids because I won't hold back."

Down Stairs...

"We can't let our guard down the fact that they are still here makes us more vulnerable." Reborn and the other kids were in a circle trying to focus on a plan.

"Kora! I know that guy who smiles too much can not be trusted we have to come up with a plan."

"Maybe we should do that same plan we did with that guy who came over the other day."

"No Skull that won't work not right now we need to do a more extreme plan that will make them never come back again."

"Fon is right this plan has to have some thing that will make them remember the pain and suffering. It needs some thing so horrible that they will never forget."

"KORA I HAVE ONE CAN WE DO IT? COME ON SAY YES."

"Ok your being too loud lets hear it out and it has to no it** must** be good."

"Kora it will trust me just come closer and you'll see what I'm talking about." After a little whispering they all lean back."That's your plan it's a great one let's do it."

"The great and mighty Skull-sama approve of this plan since it has explosions and many other thing's too."

"I do believe I can do some of those thing I don't have trouble with that." Fon thought for a second before adding."I hope this plan will work out."

"Kora! oh it will kora now all we have to do is get the materials and get Viper to join us too."

"Let's get start!"

Up Stairs...

"Yo what's up every one it seems you all really did come." Yamamoto smiles then let every one up to Tsuna room.

"Tell us Yamamoto-nii why are we here all you said is that it's an emergency." Lambo said as he sat down on Tsuna bed and begin to eat grape candy. "Well as you all know Tsuna is **our** best friend and we all love being around him. We also know that we hate when others try to take him away and right now there are 6 people or should I say kids that are doing that."

"Wait a minute Sawada had kids? I extremely never knew that but what is the point of all this."

"You see they are taking Tsuna away from us and we can't let that happen, so we need a plan to make them see that Tsuna is ours and only ours."

"Kufufu ok so what is the plan?"

"Thanks for asking Mukuro because I want to make a plan with you and the others will be getting the traps ready."

"Just what is your plan herbivore?"

"You'll see I already have part 1 of my plan done which is you guys and part 2 is with Mukuro and part 3 is a secret, let's get started shall we."


	13. Special Chapter!

**Disclamier: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Special Chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Father we wanna help you too it's mot fair if you always cook for us." Tsuna look down and saw his kids, he gave a soft smile."Look you guys it's very dangerous for<br>small kid's to handle hot thing's and I don't want any of you getting hurt. So how about you go play and I'll cook the cake." They all made a frown they really hate when their treats them like little kids.

"The great and mighty Skull-sama will help you whether you like it or not. You help us out a lot and when we didn't have a home you offer us a place to stay."

"Yeah my lackey is right even if your not the best Father you helped us out way too much and I think we should return the favor."

"Kora! Reborn is right despite having seven of us in your house you still manged to take care of us. And your even helping out Luce, she is our sister and we wouldn't want her to die and the fact that you try your best to keep her alive makes us happy.

"They're correct Father so we should help him out right you guys?" The others shook their head, Tsuna eyes soften sometimes his kids can be so amazing but that's not what surprise him the most."Papa here it's a present that we brought for you I-I saved all my money for that so I can say thank you for everything a-and you don't have to pay it back just seeing you happy is enough."

"V-Viper y-you did this for me? thank you so much." Tsuna got a little confused when Viper shook his head."No we all brought it for you even if it was my money we brought for you from our hearts." Tsuna had a tear roll down his cheeks."Kora! he's going to cry, I hate sentimental stuff how about we get start on that cake."

"I wanna lick the spoon."

"No that's not fair the great and mighty Skull-sama will lick the spoon so move out of my way Reborn."

"We can all share the spoon how about that instead of fighting."

"OK come on idiot-Father."Tsuna just smile even if they're a pain they can also be wonderful."I'm coming." 


	14. Going to the Vet

This is not Tsuna lucky day first: Today he has to take his kids pets to the vet and he has to do a lot of thing's in order to get the pets. Reborn and the others did not want to gave up their pets so they went on strike. And they are not going to let Tsuna take their pets away to 'the monster', yes they think that a veterinarian is a monster based on the movie they had watch.

"I promise you guys they won't hurt them, they need a check up and if they didn't get one then they might die." All the little kids froze in their tracks and turn to Tsuna with tears in their eyes, they didn't want their dear pets to die.

"Idiot-Father this is not a joking matter if you are serious about this then take Leon." Reborn is the first to offer up his pet then the others did the same thing. Tsuna thought he did a wonderful plan but then that is when he wrong.

"Kora! we have to come with you too I want to defend Falco and make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"Blondie is right I want to protect Leon too, and if you don't let me go I'll destroy the house while your gone." Tsuna did not like where this is going if Reborn and Colonnello wants to go then the other wants to go too.

"Well how about we all go with Father, it will be a great experience for all of us right Father?" Fon innocent black eyes stare in to Tsuna brown eyes, Tsuna could have sworn he saw a flash of evil in Fon's eyes but he shook it off.

"Fine we all can go but if you guys do ONE little thing to mess this trip up I won't forgive you for a long time." Tsuna gather some cages and he was about to put Falco inside but Colonnello stop him. "Colonnello what are you doing? we have to put him in the cage so he won't get away."

"Kora! you can't do that he needs to be a free animal, not a cage animal who can't move around. Just let me carry him please." Tsuna had no choice but to say yes if he would have said no then Colonnello would have probably made his life even more worst. So Tsuna move on to grab Lichi but Fon did the same thing too he would not allow Tsuna to put him in the cage.

The next pet is Oodako but Skull said that if Tsuna puts him in a cage then he'll explode, Tsuna didn't believe him but he still allow him to carry Oodako. Tsuna gave up on trying to put all the pets in cages and just allow his kids to hold them while they go to the Vet.

On the walk to the Vet..

"Reborn how many times do I have to tell you do not turn Leon into weapons to scare people it's not funny." Reborn thought that if he change Leon into a chain saw then the people would give him what he want's which is a lot's and lot's of weapons since they went pass a gun shop.

"Can you blame me? I just wanted to get some more weapons that's all but no you just had to jump in."

"Reborn that's beside the point you just can't pull that out of nowhere, people are normal unlike you." Tsuna regret that remark he try to wiggle himself out of it but Reborn is faster than him. "Ok I'm sorry don't kill me HIIIII someone help me I don't wanna die."

"The great and mighty Skull-sama wants to join too, Oodako go fetch Father and make it fast."

"Kora! that seems fun I wanna join too first one to catch Father get's a prize." Viper and Verde just walk behind them and watch the others make a fool of themselves they do not want to participate in something so stupid.

"I bet you Father won't last for a long enough time, he will eventually get tired."

"I do agree Father doesn't have strong legs and running is his worst enemy." Verde and Viper look at each other and laugh a little, they walk a bit faster so they can catch up with the others.

Back with Tsuna and the others..

Tsuna was crushing into people and objects too but no matter how fast he run Reborn and the others are catching up with him. "Come on Reborn just stop chasing me around and give me a break I told you that I'm sorry so stop chasing me."

"Nope I won't stop until I get you, you can run as fast as you can but I'm still going to catch you." Tsuna legs is tiring out and he can't run much longer just when he thought he could not run much longer he saw the light. It is the Veterinarian center he runs inside. Reborn walks inside along with Skull, Colonnello and Viper, Verde they scan around the room so they can find Tsuna.

"Kora! does anyone know what happen to Fon?"

"I'm right here, I have been waiting for you guys for a long time what took you so long?" The others could not believe that Fon beat them to the vet. Reborn took a look around for Tsuna but he can't find him, so he ask Fon did he see him. "Well actually I did see Father come in and he took Lichi with him he told me to stay out here."

"Fon I'm done with Lic- Reborn w-where did you come from? I thought I lost you." Tsuna is not liking this situation he wants to run out but Colonnello is blocking the doors and Skull manage to wrap himself on his leg, so now he is trap. "Ok Reborn how about I take you to the weapon shop and allow you to buy what ever you want."

"Really huh? ok it's a deal but your going to have to do more then just take me to a gun shop. I want to stay up all night again and have what ever I want to eat, I want to have kendo lessons and a tutor so he can train me to become the best hitman in the world." Tsuna was about to protest but he change his mind, it would not be that bad doing all that stuff for Reborn.

"Fine it's a deal now can you please GET Leon out of my face." Reborn lower his weapon and gave Tsuna a nice hug. "What's that for?"

"Be quiet your ruining the moment." Tsuna pick up reborn and held him in his arms even if Reborn wants to kill him sometimes he still loves him. "Your hugging too tight let me go Dame-Father."

"Uh Father why are there so many people looking at us?" Viper do not like when people stare at him it makes him feel uncomfortable so he hides behind Tsuna leg so does the others.

"Let's just go inside the room with Doctor Shamal and get the other pet's a check up ne?" Tsuna walk off slowly and went inside Shamal office.

Tsuna forgot that his little Arcobaleno believe's that a Veterinarian can be a monster, so today was the day Tsuna regret letting his dare little kids come with him to the Veterinarian center.


End file.
